


吻我骗子第26章①

by Floris



Series: 吻我骗子 [9]
Category: ABO - Fandom, 吻我骗子, 韩耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris/pseuds/Floris
Series: 吻我骗子 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662493
Kudos: 10





	吻我骗子第26章①

大脑里一片空白，什么也想不起来。眼前的情景清晰地让人难以置信，我张大了嘴，却什么声音都发不出来，只能勉强急促地喘着气。

过了一会儿，我感到胸闷得难受，然后才意识到我连呼吸都忘记了。

“嗯啊……啊啊，哈……”

女人尖细的呻吟声仿佛要震破我的耳膜。他们在沙发上忘乎所以，甚至都没发现我站在这边。

凯斯的手摸着她的身体，她的后背、腿和胸……

我喘不过气来了，颤抖着脚步向后退了一步，“砰”的一声，关上了厕所的门。

凯斯在我关上门的那一刻抬起了头，盯着我的方向看。

一时间他没有任何反应。

我的脑子里一片混乱，恍惚间好像听到凯斯在喊我的名字，但当我清醒过来的时候，我已经跑出了候机室。我好像看见了凯斯，又好像看见了等在外面的司机，我不知道。

我只是疯狂地跑出了机场。

“哈啊，哈啊……”

即使连续呼吸了好几口冷空气，但我的心里仍然闷的发慌。我瘫坐在街头，大口喘着气。

我在做梦，没错一定是的，这一切都是一个梦。

我用颤抖的手抓了把头发。

这太不像话了，我看错人了，那个不是凯斯，一定是别人，我看错了……

是不是格雷森？还是那个被我咬伤了性器的恶劣Alpha？

有着紫色眼睛，浓密的头发，散发着狠毒气息的男人……

到底还有谁呢？我双手捂住了脸。

“延雨。”

突然有人喊我的名字，抓住了我的肩膀。我惊慌失措地转过头去，但身体却重心不稳的跌坐在地上。

我坐在地上瞪着眼睛，看着那个俯视我的男人——那个我焦急等待，但我希望绝对不是那个人的男人。

凯斯。

“怎么搞的？感冒好了没？”

他满不在乎的和我搭话，真是让人难以置信，让我感觉我好像真的看错了什么似的。

凯斯伸手抓住了我的一只胳膊，皱了皱眉头，整理了一下我的衣服：

“这像个什么样子？”凯斯显得无可奈何。

我仍然眨着眼睛看他。凯斯似乎觉得我的表情很奇怪，立刻抱住了我。突如其来的举动让我双脚凌空。凯斯抱着我，转身就走。

在不远处的街道上，司机正在那里等候，还有围在车周围的保镖们。

凯斯毫不犹豫地走进车里，就这样抱着我关闭了车门，不一会儿车就出发了。

他好像已经等了很久，车一发动就立刻吻上我的嘴唇，把舌头伸进我的嘴里。

我心里翻涌成浪，但还是接受了他娴熟的接吻。

直到凯斯咬了一口我的下唇时，我还是呆呆地眨着眼睛而已。

“哈，怎么了？”凯斯低声说道。

“我只是在想……”

我停顿了一下：

“她是谁？”

凯斯没有立即回答我。但这不是逃避，只是因为他不知道我说的是谁，所以凯斯回忆起来。

我耐心等待他的回答。虽然这中间只有几秒钟的时间，但我却感觉像是我在被拷问一样煎熬。

“我没注意到她。”

凯斯说得太平静了，说完后又要吻我。但我得到回答的脑子却比刚才更混乱了。

那是怎么回事？你只是路过，然后那个女人就和你滚到沙发上去接吻了吗？你为什么会在那里？你本来想去哪？

想法一个劲的从我脑子里往外冒，反而想不出说什么才好。我第一次感到如此混乱，整个人陷入了恐慌。

乱七八糟的想法充斥着我混乱的大脑，让我没有心思和他继续接吻，于是把他推了出去。

凯斯烦躁地皱着眉头看我，仿佛在质问我在干什么。

我张开嘴，却不敢说出来。太可怕了，如果那一切都是真的该怎么办？如果我的猜测都是对的该怎么办？

如果从这个男人嘴里承认了这一切，我该怎么办啊……

“为什么……”我几近破碎的声音泄露了出来。

我想喝水，但我不能，我吃力的动着舌头继续道：

“嗯……为什么晚了。艾玛昨天就回去了……行程延长了一天。”

话说得很乱，但他知道我想说什么。

我根本不想逃避，因为我已经知道答案了。

“我有个派对。”

他无所谓的说了一句，把手伸到我身上。

我慌忙向后退去，直接撞到了车门上。

啊……真奇怪啊，这个车原来这么窄吗？

但我已经感觉不到疼痛和不适，我只是瞪大眼睛望着凯斯。

派对？什么派对？你真的去了吗，我想的那种派对。

啪嗒一声，我的心里好像有什么东西断了，但却没有声音。我好像说了什么话，但我自己却听不见。

凯斯的回答也是如此，我没有听见一点声音，但却已经知道了答案。

那是个什么样的派对，我太清楚了。

颤抖的声音从我的喉咙里像被挤压过一样，伴随着让人崩溃的耳鸣。我痛苦的捂住耳朵：

“为什么……明明是举办这样的派对，你非要多住一天……？”

凯斯阴沉着脸看着我，似乎完全不懂我为什么会提出这样的问题。

哈，他当然不懂了。

“你要和我做爱吗？现在还不行，我还没好……”

我对他提出微微的反抗，我觉得我现在完全有这个权利这样做。

至少我是这么想的。

直到那一瞬间，我依然如此坚信，坚信这个男人不会背叛我。

“哈啊。”

基斯皱着眉头，深深地叹了口气。

好像对我真的很寒心一样。

“你不能和我做爱。”

他说得很平静，让我一时语塞。

他的话是对的，虽然是极其冷静的陈述句，但我还是极力辩解了下。

“但是，我很快就会好的……”

我原以为我能够平静的说出这句话来，但我的身体却出卖了我的意志。

我用颤抖的手紧紧抓住膝盖。

“只要一个星期，一个星期……”

我说不下去了，因为凯斯发出了一声“哈”的嘲讽。

“那我就应该等你吗？你知道你什么时候会好？你要让我等到什么时候？”

他笑得仿佛对我的话感到很无语。

我只能听到他对我冷嘲热讽道：

“疯了吗你？”

一瞬间，眼前的景象变得遥不可及，大脑里空荡荡的什么也不存在。

脑子里许多疑云都消散了，只剩下凯斯仍然在我面前。我看着他，他看着我，好像什么都没有改变，但我原本的世界却消失得无影无踪。

这就是我努力生活的结果吗……

不知不觉间，汽车加速开到了住宅。凯斯瞥了一眼窗外，若无其事地说：

“我们进去再说吧。”

理解这句话花费了我一点时间。虽然车停了，但我还是那样呆呆地看着他。可能是我的表情很可笑，凯斯笑了。他的脸上依然带着我喜欢的笑容，出口的依然是我喜欢的笑声。

但是一切都不一样了。

它们再也不能让我心动，甚至无法让我心跳加速。那些美好的笑容和笑声仿佛变成了房子里冰冷冷的一块玻璃，将我的世界击得粉碎，而那个对我扔玻璃的人却还露着和从前一样的笑容。

我一动不动地坐着，凯斯理所当然地抱住我下车，然后我才清醒过来。

刹那间，我浑身僵硬，但是凯斯毫不犹豫地迈开步子向前走。

我后知后觉的准备从他怀里挣脱出来，险些摔了下去。

“好了，别动。”

“小心点，要掉下去了。”

凯斯用不快的声音制止我。

我冷冷地抬眼看着他。

“放我下来。”

“等等。”凯斯用短短的一句话让我闭上了嘴。

他的意图很明显，那步伐不停的地方显然是我曾经和他鬼混了多时的卧室。

直到那时，我还仍然抱着一丝希望。

和他说啊，凯斯会理解我的，说我受了多少伤，有多么痛苦。

我是有理由的啊，毕竟这段时间这个男人对我是多么多情啊……

我颤抖的目光朝着他的脸看去，斜视着我的凯斯露出了一个短暂的笑容。

我突然想哭，我想对他大喊大叫，想对他发火，但如果他解释的话我一定原谅他。

我带着复杂的心情，在不知不觉间被凯斯带到了卧室。带到了那个恋情的开始，又迅速终结的地方。

熟悉的地方突然让我感到陌生了。充满了凯斯信息素的卧室，让我感觉陌生到恐惧。

“凯斯，等、等一下！”

他把我放到床上，然后试图吻我。我慌忙地避开了他的亲吻并出声喊道。

停下来的凯斯皱起了眉头，他不快的的原因显而易见。现在凯斯似乎迫不及待想要抱我，我能感觉到他的性器沉甸甸地压着我的小腹。

从刚才开始隐隐散发出来的信息素的香气更浓了。我拼命抑制住呼吸，试图阻绝这些让人沉沦的荷尔蒙，好不容易开口说道：

“你真的和别人睡了吗……他们和你做爱了吗？”

说着说着，我突然感觉我的眼眶变热了。

“怎么可以那样呢？不是说积累一周的荷尔蒙不会发生什么事情吗……如果你想到我的话，再等一等不就好了吗？”

我不想对可能没有发生过的事情进行猜测，我感到抱歉。但很快，我就知道了，这只是我的自我催眠罢了。

“我为什么要这么做？”凯斯皱着眉头冷冷地反问。

我哑口无言，只能呆呆地眨了眨眼睛。

凯斯冷笑着，似乎觉得我很荒唐：

“我和谁做爱，为什么要告诉你？你是不是搞错什么了，因为我对你有好感，所以我就只能和你做爱？”

我的精神很恍惚，但凯斯的声音还是非常清晰地传入了我的耳中。

既没有了刚才疯狂的耳鸣，也听不到疯狂跳动的心跳声。

世界上只剩下他冰冷的声音。

“……但你说过爱我啊，你想不起来，但我记得啊……”

我几乎要说不出话来。这是我最后的希望，即使是现在我也相信凯斯还爱着我，如果以前的一切都只是“单纯的性爱”，那我们所进行的这一切又有什么意义呢？

我可以张开双臂随时准备好和他拥抱亲吻，只要这个男人不否定我的心。

但传回来的确是凯斯短促的笑声：

“做爱的时候说出的话，你说能有多少意义？”

这就是他全部的回答了吗。我完全哑口无言了。

我颤抖着嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地说：

“……是没有意义的吗？”

这段时间对我说的话难道只是在枕头边信口拈来的甜言蜜语吗？

可我那么相信你啊，相信到被你的胡言乱语蒙蔽了双眼，蒙蔽了真心，误认为这个男人爱我吗？

“我，我还以为我们在交往……”我痴呆般的，喃喃自语道。

凯斯好像听到了什么好笑的事情：

“那你是和你所有性爱对象都交往了吧。”

啊，果然，这种如梦似幻的事情一辈子也不会成为现实的。

我完全忘记了要说的话，迄今为止所有以为这个男人爱着我而做出的言行完全被颠覆了。

这个男人不过只想和我做爱罢了。

他只是很中意我的身体，喜欢和我的性关系。

所有的一切都是我的错觉。

我只是和这个男人上过床的诸多性伴侣之一。

残酷的现实在我脑子里炸开了锅，直到现在才让我看清现实——到目前为止的一切都只是我的幻想而已。

这个男人之所以什么也没有对我说，只是因为他认为我的告白没有任何意义，不过是像做爱时会发出呻吟一样的胡言乱语，终究会在空气里飘荡着，然后消失。

他不爱你。

我痛切地认识到现实——这男人从来没有爱过我。


End file.
